Devil's Game
by FightinForMyDreams
Summary: Angels and demons were never meant to fall in love with each other. They were created to battle each other in a never-ending war between Heaven and Hell. For centuries, Arthur was one of those angels that fought against the forces of Hell. But after he met Alfred, a young boy turned into a demon, everything completely changed. UsUk. Angel!EnglandXDevil!America.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! I finally got this thing written! I've had the idea for this for a few months now so I'm happy I finally got it started. Anyways, hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I never have and probably never will. Unfortunately. Hidekaz Himaruya owns the Hetalia characters and the rights to them. But I do own the idea for this story.**

**Warning: This fanfic will contain some graphic scenes. There will be blood, gore, and of course some good old smut. The smut will be in later chapters though. This fanfic will also contain yaoi a.k.a. boyxboy. If you don't like then don't read. I also want you guys to know now that if you hate yaoi and tell me this or you think the characters are OOC then I will completely ignore you. I would normally try to keep them in character, but Sweet!Devil fanfics aren't always like that. Just warning you guys now.**

Arthur sat upon his perch on the fluffy, white cloud as he watched the humans below him flit from one place to another.

In his eyes, humans were some of the most beautiful creatures that existed. They didn't quite compare to the beauty of an angel, much like himself, but they still held a certain appeal to them.

But despite thinking they were beautiful, he couldn't help but dislike the human race. To him, they were vile, manipulative, and destructive creatures worthy of burning in hell.

They were an inferior race compared to the other creatures of the heaven and earth. He couldn't help but feel that way about them. Most other angels didn't really share in his utter dislike for the humans and often cast Arthur aside because of his estranged personality.

He was well-respected, yes, but they didn't quite look at him like they did other angels. If it wasn't for his title of being an Archangel, Arthur would most likely have been shunned by his fellow angels.

But he wasn't some normal angel and was in fact one of God's favorites, despite his more harsh personality.

That was he was sitting on the cloud at the moment watching the humans below. He was waiting for God to give him an order. What kind of order a person might ask? The order to collect a dead human soul before a demon from hell could get ahold of it.

Arthur didn't really care for the job all that much, but it was something he could handle. He was actually one of the more perfect angels for the job.

The less compassion you showed for a dead human, the better. Some angels would just get too attached to a human's spirit which would ultimately make it all that much harder to get the spirit into Heaven.

That was why Arthur was perfect. He held no compassion whatsoever for the insignificant little creatures roaming the earth below him. There was absolutely no way he would ever come to like or even feel compassion for them.

As Arthur continued to sit on the cloud in utter silence, a voice boomed inside his head. A voice that all angels knew belonged to none other than God.

"_I have a new mission for you._" God's voice resounded throughout Arthur's head.

The angel perked up slightly at hearing the news of him having yet another mission and patiently waited for God to continue.

"_Go to the little patch of woods located near the eastern side of Boston, Massachusetts. There you will find a lone cottage with five humans. You will be bringing back the soul of a child."_

Arthur didn't say anything in return but gave the open air a stiff nod before letting himself drop straight off the cloud and into the open air below him.

The angel let himself dive towards the earth for a few hundred feet before unfolding his glorious wings so that he could glide his way down to his intended destination.

It took only a few minutes before he was landing safely on the small wooden roof of the cottage he knew God had referred to.

Arthur listened to the voices inside the small house with curiousity. He didn't hear the happy chatter of people talking with each other or the rambunctious foot-steps of a child playing in the house. Not even the sorrowful wails of people mourning the sickness or death of the child he was there for.

Instead of the usual mix of sounds, Arthur heard a soft chanting. It was strange to say the least.

Without much thought, Arthur stepped over the edge of the roof and landed on the ground below as softly as a feather would.

The angel nonchalantly walked over to a nearby window and peered through the glass just so he could ease his growing curiousity. He had never been so curious about humans before. What was making him act like this now?

Arthur received his answer rather quickly.

He had heard of humans worshipping Satan and all that, but never had he seen humans like that in the flesh. But despite not ever seeing Satan worshippers before, Arthur knew well what kind of things they did and could easily recognize any spell they may chant. But this one was unfamiliar to him.

Because of that little fact, Arthur continued to watch the humans chant and do their strange movements.

It took the Archangel a few minutes before he remembered why he was even there in the first place: The child. But he didn't really see a child anywhere.

The angel let his emerald eyes roam around the darkly lit room in search of the child. God was never wrong so why didn't he see the kid?

As if to answer his internal question, a male adult emerged from a nearby door carrying a struggling, screaming child.

Normally he wouldn't think anything of it and would instead just patiently wait for the child to die, but something about this whole thing seemed off. It wasn't uncommon for Satan worshippers to have human sacrifices, but seeing them tie the boy up to the altar and chant even louder made a shiver run down his spine.

This was so unusual.

But Arthur could do nothing to save the boy and so he impatiently waited for the adults to bring down their knife upon the young boy's restless body.

It was cruel and inhumane, he knew that, but he couldn't help but let his gaze be transfixed upon the boy's wiggling body.

There was just something about this child that made Arthur want to jump in and save him. He could certainly save the child but that wasn't what God had sent him to do. And so he sat there and watched as the frightful blue eyes of the child flitted across the room as he repeatedly screamed for his parents to stop.

Just as the chanting sounded like it would be near its end, the child's cerulean eyes shot over to the window where Arthur was.

The Archangel's eyes widened for a split second as it appeared as if the child was looking right at him. The moment lasted only a few seconds though before the child looked back to his parents yet again.

Arthur was shocked, to say the least, and prepared himself for going in and saving the child but stopped abruptly as he watched the gleaming knife descend.

Instead of just outright stabbing the boy, they started carving an upside down pentagram on the boy's exposed chest.

Arthur squeezed his eyes as he saw the first images of the child's flesh being cut open. The boy screamed even louder this time as he felt the searing pain that came along with being cut so brutally.

These wretched humans would surely go to Hell for this. The problem would be that they would probably like to go there though.

Arthur growled to himself in frustration. He had never felt so powerless before.

With one final shriek ripping from the throat of the innocent child, Arthur watched as the knife was plunged deep into the boy's chest. The young child gave a blood-curdling scream that sent shivers down even Arthur's body before his body finally relaxed upon the altar he had been tied to.

The boy gave a few more shuddering breathes before his body stilled and his distant gaze settled back in the direction of the window Arthur was standing behind.

Without any other time wasted, Arthur transported himself into he room which the adults were slowly starting to clear out of. He strode over to the nearby altar with uneasy steps and looked at the still body of little boy.

Arthur leaned down and gently placed a kiss on the boy's forehead before saying,"Wake, child."

No response. That was strange. Arthur tried again but without much success.

A soft tug on his a pure white toga made Arthur jump slightly in fear and whirl around to face what was most likely to be a demon.

What his emerald eyes saw those was most definitely not a demon. It was none other than the child he had come to collect.

But something was extremely off about the child. He held the same appearance he had as a human. That was most definitely not what was supposed to happen. A small orb of piercing light was supposed to rise out of the body and Arthur was supposed to just grab it with his hand.

What in the world was he supposed to do now? He couldn't just grab the kid by his arm and yank him up to heaven. Could he? He had never really tried but he supposed he could do so.

"Who are you?" the child asked suddenly.

Arthur peered down at the child apprehensively. The angel looked around to make sure no one else was with them before he bent down to the child's level.

"My name is Arthur. I'm here to take you to Heaven." Arthur said gently.

Now it was the child's turn to look at him uncertainly. The child's blue eyes travelled down the length of the angel's body before finally resting on Arthur's emerald eyes.

"You're lying to me." the child said with little emotion. The child's once bright, sky blue eyes turned a dull, stormy grey as he said those words.

Arthur was struck speechless by those words. What would ever lead this child to believe he was lying to him? Maybe his satanistic parents had told him the people of Heaven were liars? He couldn't be too sure but if he had to guess, then that was the answer he'd go with.

"I'm not lying to you. I was sent here by God to take you to Heaven. All little children go to Heaven." Arthur whispered. He was so incredibly perplexed with this child that it wasn't even funny. Was this God's crazy version of a joke?

"I can't go to Heaven." the boy whispered.

That first statement from the boy had surprised him, to say the least, but his last one was what shocked him the most. What would ever make a child this small ever say something like that?

Arthur voiced his thoughts and patiently waited for the young child to answer.

What the child said next practically took the cake though for the strangest things Arthur has ever heard in his two-thousand and twenty-four years of life.

"I'm not supposed to go to Heaven."

Arthur blinked a few times as if he was trying his hardest to process these words. He knew the child was probably raised to believe in Satan and all that, but surely he knew he had the choice of going to Heaven, right?

"What makes you say that?" Arthur asked bewildered.

The child shrugged. "They said I was special. That was why I was sacrified."

That was all the child was able to get out before his small body was engulfed in a smoky black cloud that had appeared out of nowhere. Arthur only knew too well what that cloud was and what it was there to do.

"Why?" Arthur asked himself in confusion.

A few moments later the smoke started to dissipate revealing the child once again. But he was not the same.

While he still possessed the same vibrant blue eyes, he was very different from what he was like before.

Midnight ebony locks framed his still heart-shaped face instead of the golden curls he possessed only moments ago. Horns of the same color portruded from underneath said locks. The child's once tan body was also replaced by smooth, ivory skin. Another appendage that was certainly not there before also appeared: A tail. It was the color of onyx, much like his horns were.

The child was no longer a human nor spirit. By some unseen forces, the child had been turned into a demon.

It was more than puzzling to say the least.

The Archangel had no idea as to what he was supposed to do now. He was sent there to collect the soul of a human child. Nothing more. Yet here he was, facing the innocent blue-eyed demon that had once been the child he was to protect and bring to Heaven.

Every fiber of his being screamed at him to smite the little demon and to fly back up to Heaven and continue on with his life as if this whole night had never happened.

But as he looked into the frightened eyes of the new demon child, he just couldn't bring himself to do so.

He would normally have no problem in extinguishing such a seemingly insignificant life, but some unforseeable force kept him from doing so.

He gently lowered himself to the child's level once again and stroked one of his fingers delicately across the boy's soft cheek.

"What is your name, child?" Arthur asked as gently as he could. He was uncertain about what he was about to do, but he didn't let himself rethink his decision.

"Alfred. Alfred Jones." the child said with his lip stuck out and quivering. The boy had put up a brave front when he had first died, but now that he held the visage of a demon, he was ready to cry.

Arthur really couldn't blame the poor boy. From the looks of it, the child had had no choice whatsoever in the matter. Why though is what Arthur couldn't understand.

All children had the choice so why couldn't this child choose?

"I can't keep you out of Hell now, but I can make sure you don't have to stay there for all eternity. Would you like that?" Arthur asked. He had never offered this before and had never really attempted to do so, but he felt compelled to help the child.

The child looked around hesitantly before slowly taking the hand that Arthur had offered to him and nodded.

"Y-yes please." Alfred said.

Arthur smiled gently at the child yet again before he let go of Alfred's hand and looked up at the sky.

"Forgive me, God, for what I am about to do." Arthur whispered before closing his eyes and breathing deeply.

WIthout a moments hesitation, Arthur started chanting Alfred's name. After a few moments of chanting, Arthur finally said,"The god of the dead, Mephistopheles, binds thee to me!"

Nothing really happened though. Was that supposed to happen? Arthur wasn't exactly sure but he'd trust the magic he just performed and try it out later when he needed to.

Arthur bent down once again to face the child. "Alright, that should do it." Arthur said with a soft smile.

Alfred smiled back before asking,"What's going to happen to me now?"

Arthur grimaced at what he was going to say next. "A demon is going to be sent from Hell to come retrieve you." He wished he could protect the child from the demon that was coming, but he would have no choice but to let the thing take him.

Besides, it wasn't like he could take the little child up to Heaven anymore. Demons couldn't travel there. It broke Arthur's heart to think that the innocent boy wouldn't be allowed to enter anymore.

Good Lord, why was he getting so sentimental now? He never used to be like this! Why was he showing such kindness now?

Arthur was snapped out of his mental rant though as puff of smoke appeared out of nowhere only a couple feet from where the child was.

"Ah, well if it isn't my favorite little angel." a French voice sing-songed from the smoke.

Arthur shivered at the sound of that voice. Of all the demons the stupid Devil could have sent, he just had to go and send Francis. Arthur hated demons in general, but he probably hated Francis the most.

"Francis." Arthur spat the name with contempt.

"What is the matter, Arthur? Are you mad that _you _didn't get to take the child?" Francis taunted with a smirk.

Arthur crossed his arms and smiled dryly at the demon. "Why should I be mad? Heaven gets most souls anyways. So, why should I care about this one child?" Arthur asked with very little emotion.

Francis' smirk on grew wider. "Ah, but mon ami, I sense that you put a spell on little Alfred. A summoning one, isn't it?" Francis asked.

Arthur's gaze narrowed at the demon. "Well, call me a sap, but I felt sorry for the poor boy. I knew you'd probably go after his body and use him in a way I don't even want to think of. I figured that if I summon him to me every once in a while then I can save him from at least a little pain." Arthur said sarcastically. Though he wouldn't be surprised if Francis went after the boy in that kind of way.

"Well, normally that would be true, but I have strict orders to not touch the boy in that sort of way." Francis shrugged lazily. "It's a real shame though. He's so cute." Francis added before stroking the side of the boy's face rather affectionately.

Arthur growled slightly to himself at the latter part of what the demon said, but his curiousness over the first part overrided that. "Why aren't you allowed to touch him?"

Francis chuckled almost maniacally before saying,"He's special. He's the child of one of our many followers. We don't ever touch them." Francis explained before picking Alfred up.

Arthur's body went rigid as the demon held Alfred close to his body but did or so said nothing on the matter.

"I see. Poor children. They never stand a chance, do they?" Arthur said bitterly.

Francis chuckled once again before wagging his tail in Arthur's direction. "Try not to get too attached to the boy. It will take the phrase 'Playing with fire' to a whole new level." Francis said before disappearing with Alfred in tow.

Arthur stared at the spot where the two demons had stood only moments before.

"What in the world have I just gotten myself into?" Arthur whispered to himself. He wasn't quite sure at the moment, but he knew it couldn't be good.

**Sssooo, what'd you guys think? This is my first time writing a Sweet Devil fanfic. But seeing so many fanarts for it has made me really want to write one.**

**Oh, and that spell thingy I put in there isn't exactly something I just made up. I actually went looking on some websites for 'Spells that summon Dead Souls'. I found the spell on . It actually involved more stuff but I didn't think it would fit very well if I had.**

**Anyhoo, please tell me what you guys thought and whether I should continue this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**First, I'd just like to thank everyone who's read this so far and has favorited, followed, or even reviewed on it. You guys are awesome! Second, sorry for taking so long. As some people who've already read some of my other fics may know, I'm usually not this late in updating. It usually takes about a day to a week for me to update again. Sorry.**

How long had it been now? One month? Maybe two?

Arthur wasn't all that sure. It felt like it had been eternity since he had last seen that little demon by the name of Alfred.

No matter how many times Arthur told himself that Alfred was like any regular soul that had been turned into a demon, but something in his head just kept nagging at him. It screamed that something wasn't right.

But he couldn't just go and randomly summon the demon just to ease this uneasy feeling gnawing on his thoughts.

He needed a reason to do so. As of right now, he didn't really have one.

"Just call him already." a biting voice said from behind Arthur. The blonde angel didn't really need to turn around to know who it was.

"Allistor." Arthur said curtly.

The red-head gave the other angel a smirk before sitting down next to him. "Arthur." Allistor answered in a gushy baby voice.

Arthur sighed in slight annoyance but tried to keep himself calm. Allistor had always treated him like a little brother and always went as far as using a baby voice with him.

He was used to it, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Go away." Arthur snapped. He wasn't exactly in the mood for talking. He usually loved having a verbal duel with his self-proclaimed older brother. But today he just wasn't feeling up to it.

"Just do it." Allistor groaned.

The shorter angel shot the red-head a quick glare before saying,"No. I don't want to summon him for no particular reason."

The taller angel gave the other an incredulous look. "Oh, I'll give you a reason. What if he is being set on fire as we speak? He needs you to rescue him!" Allistor ranted.

Arthur looked at the older angel like he was crazy, but figured he had a point.

"That seems a little far-fetched, but I suppose it's reason enough. Stand back." the blonde commanded.

Allistor took on a look of eagerness and backed away so that the flames of the spell wouldn't hurt him. Despite him being immortal, the fires of hell that would escape through the portal would probably be enough to kill him.

"The god of the dead, Mephistopheles, binds thee to me. Come to me, Alfred." Arthur called.

The blonde backed up like Allistor had and watched as a dark purple pentagram appeared on the cloud they were currently standing on.

"Why does it feel like we're invoking the devil?" Allistor asked as the spell slowly took form.

"Shut it." Arthur snapped in annoyance. It may have looked like it, but he was certainly _not _calling the devil.

Allistor shrugged but continued to watch as the pentagram grew in size and power. He was never really good at doing magic like Arthur was and so seeing this spell take form seemed a little surreal to him.

"This is taking forever. Did you do it right?" Allistor griped after a few seconds of watching.

Arthur shot the older angel an annoyed glare but said nothing. He was more than confident in his ability to do magic. He was positive this would work. Sure it was going slower than he had anticipated, but hey. At least it was doing something, right?

Just as he thought those last few words, the pentagram exploded with the flames of what he could only assume was hell.

The explosion had come so suddenly and was so large, the two angels nearly failed to move out of the way in time.

"What the fuck was that?" Allistor all but screamed.

Arthur shielded himself from the heat of the flames as he yelled,"Don't use such vulgar words! You're an angel!"

Allistor raised his middle finger in Arthur's direction. The large eye-browed angel saw this out of the corner of his eye but brushed it off. No matter what he said, Allistor would still act this no matter what Arthur told him.

Instead, the blonde angel decided to just continue focusing on the retreating flames. If the spell had worked properly then Alfred would be behind those flames.

As Arthur thought about this, he couldn't help but feel a tad nervous.

Would the demon-child be different? It wasn't uncommon for newly turned demons to change both mentally and physically.

The angel seriously doubted that the boy would have changed physically but mentally was more than just a possibility. The boy had most likely been exposed to people being tortured and killed over and over again. Heck, the boy could have been subjected to some form of torture himself.

Knowing that all of that put quite a damper on Arthur's excited mood.

Would taking Alfred out of hell for the moment only subject the child to even more torture later on? Arthur wasn't all that sure, but it was enough to make him prepare for returning the child back immediately.

The first word of the spell was barely on the tip of Arthur's tongue before a dark object shot out from retreating flames of the spell and right into Arthur's legs.

The angel stumbled slightly but quickly composed himself so that he could check to see if it was Alfred.

Much to his relief, it was.

The young boy, while hugging Arthur's left shin tightly, gave the angel a bright grin that could rival that of an innocent angel boy.

"It's about time!" Alfred yelled happily as he squeezed tighter.

All thoughts of sending the boy back immediately vanished from Arthur's mind as he gave the child a smile of his own.

Allistor stared at the blonde angel with his mouth slightly agape. Arthur rarely smiled. Seeing the muscles in the blonde's face contort into a heart-felt, genuine smile was more than a little shocking to say the least.

"So this is Alfred, huh?" Allistor asked as he approached the smaller angel and demon.

Alfred whirled around in astonishment and stared at Allistor with wide eyes. "Who are you?" Alfred inquired.

"My name is Allistor. I'm Arthur's older brother." the red-head smirked as he ruffled Arthur's hair playfully. The blonde grumbled as he did this and half-heartedly swatted at the other angel's hand.

"Oh. I have a little brother too. His name's Matthew. But I haven't seen him since that night I met Arfur." Alfred said while looking around curiously.

"My name is Arthur! Not _Arfur_." the blonde angel all but screeched.

Allistor slapped Arthur gentley in the stomach as he gave him a stern look. "He's just a kid. They don't always say stuff right until they grow older. Besides, wouldn't 'You have a brother?' be a better thing to say?"

Arthur saw the red-head's point and bent down to Alfred's level. "Do you know if your parents planned on hurting him too?"

Alfred thought to himself for a few seconds before shaking his head. "I don't think so. They kept teaching him stuff and they refused to show me because they said I wouldn't need to know anyways." the small demon explained.

Arthur gritted his teeth as he heard the child say this so nonchalantly.

It was like Alfred had been raised knowing he would die at a very early age but the child was none-the-wiser as to what his parent's words really meant. They didn't even try to hide that fact. It made Arthur want to hunt his parents down and torture them as if they were already in hell.

Allistor, seeing his brother's mood change rapidly, decided to switch the conversation to some other topic.

"So how is hell? Nobody is hurting there, are they?"

Arthur immediately calmed down and leaned in to hear the child's response. He was sure it would be bad, but he didn't want to get angry until he knew how horrific an experience it really was.

"It's not very bad. Francis plays with me all the time so I never really get bored. Though I have to admit that it smells _really _bad down there." Alfred explained.

The demon-child's explanation seemed innocent enough, but Arthur just didn't want to believe it was that mild. From what he could understand, the worst thing that happened to Alfred in hell was smelling something bad?

"You've got to be kidding me." Arthur said in exasperation.

Alfred shook his head. "Nope. I'm not. Everybody else is nice to me too. They act scary sometimes, but they are never mean towards me."

Arthur didn't really want to believe it, but there was no hint of any lying on Alfred's chubby little face.

"Well, that's good. I suppose." Arthur said awkwardly.

The blonde angel peered at Allistor through the corner of his eye and gave him a look. The red-head shrugged and looked at the demon like the child might have already lost his sanity.

"It's fine. Seriously." Alfred said as he watched the two angels have a conversation with each other using the looks on their faces.

Arthur sighed before picking the child up. "Alright. I believe you. Do you still want me to summon you back to me every once in a while?"

Alfred nodded his head vigorously. "Yes, please! It's okay playing with the others, but I want to play with you too." Alfred said happily.

The blonde angel gave the child one last soft smile before placing him back down on the cloud. "Alright. I'll summon you back to me every seven days, okay?" Arthur asked.

The child nodded that he understood and took a few steps back so Arthur could perform the spell again. Before leaving though, Alfred waved good-bye to both Arthur and Allistor.

Once the spell took affect and Alfred was back in hell, Allistor turned to Arthur. "Cute kid. I can see why you like him."

Arthur let a faint smile creep onto his face as he looked off into the distance. "Yes. He's certainly something special. I can't really explain why, but I can't help but care about the lad." the blonde said.

"It's hard _not _to like the kid. But please promise me something Arthur." Allistor said seriously.

The blonde angel turned to look at his brother quizically. "What is it?"

Allistor took a deep breathe as he knew Arthur would most likely overreact at what he was about to say.

"Don't go falling for the kid. He's cute now, sure, but you know as well as I do that he is a demon. It's only a matter of time before he loses his innocence and becomes a raging murderer and mischief-maker like the rest of the them." Allistor said.

Arthur's eyes widened slightly and he was about to something along the lines of all Allistor said being proposterous.

But as he thought about it a little more, he couldn't help but realize that what the other angel said was true. Alfred was like any other demon. It wouldn't be long before he turned bad like the rest of them.

Arthur couldn't really tell as to when that would happen, but he sincerely hoped that it would be years just so he could spend a little more time with the boy.

The angel had never felt so strongly for a child, or anyone for that matter, and he desperately wished this new relationship would last.

"Yes, yes. Of course I know that. I'm not as stupid you may think." Arthur grumbled while crossing his arms.

Allistor gave his brother an apologetic smile before laying his hand on Arthur's shoulder and saying,"I'm not saying you're stupid. I'm saying you need to make sure you don't start loving this child."

Arthur laughed mirthlessly as he said,"I think I already have."

**It's a rather boring chapter in my opinion, but it's sort of necessary for what I have planned in the future. I hope you guys liked it anyways! Please let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whelp, here it is. Took damn near three days to finish. It probably wouldn't have taken me so long, but I'm currently packing up for college. Hope you guys like it though.**

_You're foolish for caring about him. He'll be nothing but trouble for you in the future. Destroy him now so you won't have to later._

After a few months of summoning Alfred to and from Hell, Arthur had heard it all.

Countless angels had come to him throughout the past few weeks imploring him to reconsider associating with Alfred.

But despite the multiple pleas sent his way, Arthur never listened to what anyone else said. It wasn't like it would go against God to interact with the little demon. He was doing nothing wrong by just talking with Alfred. Right?

According to everyone else, excluding Allistor, Arthur was a complete and total imbecile for trusting the little ball of evil with bright blue eyes.

But Arthur couldn't say he really cared. In his eyes, Alfred was like any other energetic child who loved to play and run around until he was tired. Of course Alfred's hooked horns and spiked tail set him apart from normal, human children. But Arthur loved him just the same.

As Arthur sat on the large cloud, silently day-dreaming of the energetic demon, another being flew up behind him.

Arthur didn't need to turn around to know exactly who it was.

"You're a complete idiot." a dark-haired angel commented as he used his forefinger to move his glasses further up his narrow nose.

Arthur gave the fellow angel his best glare before staring off into the clouds once again. "Roderich, you've never even met the boy and yet you sit here and try to tell me he's nothing but pure evil. I don't know about you, but I think you sound a tad too judgemental." Arthur commented dryly.

The other angel scoffed in slight annoyance and even embarrassment but kept himself calm and dignified as he studied the other angel with a calculated look.

"Well, why don't you call him here so I can meet him then?" Roderich said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

Arthur blinked back his surprise and stumbled awkwardly over his words before answering. "Um, okay. I suppose that's fine." the blonde angel answered uncertainly.

The archangel hopped onto his feet and walked to the middle of the cloud where he prepared himself for casting the spell.

Not even a few seconds after chanting the words, the glowing pentagram painted itself onto the surface of the cloud. Within less than a minute, flames were bursting here and there within the odd shape.

By now, Arthur was used to the intense heat that radiated off the dancing flames. He felt no need to distance himself like he had the first time. Call him crazy, but he actually welcomed the warmth it gave off. It let him know that Alfred was coming.

After a few seconds more of waiting in utter silence, the flames finally died down leaving only smoke in its place.

Arthur walked through the smoke with confidence and readily embraced the child he found within. Alfred wrapped his thin arms around the blonde angel's bare thigh and gave him his usual cheeky grin.

"Hiya, Arthur!" Alfred said happily. The child waited until Arthur returned the greeting before he detached himself from the taller man. It was then Alfred seemed to notice the other angel that was in their presence.

Arthur could tell the other angel was a tad nervous, but Roderich hid it well away from the young demon. Being an angel, he was always taught to never show fear in front of a demon for it would only provoke the creature more.

"Who's that?" Alfred asked questioningly. He usually liked meeting other angels but this one just seemed a bit different than the others.

Roderich flinched slightly as those words come out of the mouth of who he deemed as his enemy. But he straightened himself out again and put on yet another stoic face as he observed the child.

"My name is Roderich." the dark-haired angel replied with little emotion.

Alfred frowned after hearing such bland words come out of the other angel's mouth. He wasn't really used to listening to such an emotionless person talk the way Roderich was.

"Is something wrong with him?" Alfred couldn't help but ask as he looked up at Arthur questioningly.

The blonde angel snickered slightly before he answered. "I've always thought the same thing. I'm glad to know a child happens to agree with me and the rest of Heaven."

Roderich tried his best to not glare at Arthur like an angry child would. He wanted to remain respectable. He wanted to stay classy. He wanted to be what Arthur currently was not and that was a respectable angel.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Roderich commented dryly.

Alfred gave the angel an obviously fake smile as he said,"Likewise." But in an attempt to show at least a little courtesy, Alfred stuck his hand out so that they could shake.

Roderich eyed the body part with slight contempt but took it in his own nonetheless.

The two shook awkwardly for a few brief seconds before Roderich felt the need to snatch it back. But he couldn't really help it. He was far from used to shaking hands with a demon. That, and the child had a strong grip.

Sure, the kid was a demon and all, and was bound to have at least a little supernatural strength. But this somehow seemed different. The little demon was abnormally strong. Even for a demon. And the air of confidence the child now possessed was more than just a little astounding.

"That's quite the handshake you have there." Roderich murmured.

Alfred took on a look of pride as he retrieved his own hand and said,"Thanks. The others have been training me so that I'll get stronger than I was before."

Roderich found this new information just a tad disturbing.

The _others _have been training him? Was he talking about the other demons? Considering Alfred was a child, he couldn't really be too sure.

"Well, uh, I have to go. It was a _pleasure_ to finally meet you, Alfred." Roderich said a bit sarcastically before jumping off the cloud and flying off.

Arthur patiently waited until he was sure other angel was gone before he said,"Alfred, what did you mean when you said 'the others' have been training you?" He didn't want to show any concern over what the child said in front of Roderich. But he felt the need to address it now.

Alfred looked up at the angel with his big, innocent eyes. "Well, Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert have been teaching me how to fight and use my powers. I can set stuff on fire now! Wanna see?" Alfred asked excitedly.

Arthur looked at the child with a slightly horrified expression painted on his face but he covered it up as best he could. Hearing those three names in the same sentence usually meant trouble was brewing. And from the way it sounded, Alfred would be in the middle of it.

Knowing this beloved boy could be in the middle of something bad made Arthur feel sick to his stomach.

"No. Uh, maybe later. Are you able to fly yet too?" Arthur asked.

Alfred's face lit up and he nodded his head vigorously. "Of course! Wanna see?" the demon child asked excitedly.

Arthur chuckled and nodded his head.

The child unfurled his small, black wings and took a running start before launching himself off the cloud. Arthur watched as the child zipped to and fro as fast as any eagle or falcon. He actually found it quite miraculous. The boy could probably race an angel and win.

He found the kid's quick development a tad astounding, but brushed it off as children growing up fast.

After a few minutes of zipping around the sky, Alfred landed back on the cloud and looked at Arthur happily. "Did I do good?" the child asked.

The angel nodded to show the hyperactive demon that he was indeed proud of him. Learning to fly was no easy feat. It took countless hours of training and often resulted in the person getting bruised and having multiple lacerations on their body.

Or at least, that was what it was like for demons. Angels usually had a natural knack for flying. He supposed demons were just unlucky in that matter.

"Did you get hurt very much while you trained to fly?" Arthur asked.

Alfred shook his head. "Hell no! I didn't even get a scratch! I'm special, remember?" Alfred scoffed as if it was obvious.

Arthur looked at the child as if he had grown a second head. That was definitely not natural. No demon, no matter their age or size, would be able to learn how to fly without getting at least a tiny scratch.

But like Alfred said, there wasn't a single blemish on his olive-toned skin.

"You are certainly a puzzling child." Arthur commented with a nervous chuckle. Alfred noticed the angel's sudden odd behavior but brushed it off quickly.

"Well, I better go. I need to go practice some more with the others. I'll see ya later, m'kay?" Alfred said. The child didn't even give the blonde angel a chance to answer before disappearing in a burst of flames.

"I see you don't need me to send you back to hell anymore." Arthur commented mostly to himself.

"I can tell you see it too now. He's not normal." a voice said from behind Arthur.

The angel felt no need to turn around and properly address the person behind him. He could have been blind and still have known that snide voice anywhere.

"Roderich." Arthur answered back dryly.

The dark-haired angel walked until he was standing in front of Arthur before saying,"You know as well as I do that they are planning something with that boy."

Arthur didn't exactly want to believe that, but he knew it was most likely the truth.

"It's odd to have a child turn into a demon in the first place. And now to have them start training him and take an interest in him like they do, you can't say that it's normal." Roderich spat.

Arthur supposed the man was right, but he wasn't about to go say that out loud for fear of making the other angel's ego all that much bigger.

"So what? It's not like we can go down there and stop them from taking interest in the lad. I don't suppose you have some bright idea as to how to _fix _this situation?" Arthur said grumpily.

Roderich scoffed. "Kill him, of course. What else?"

Arthur felt himself desperately wanting to strike down his fellow angel then and there but kept himself from doing so.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't cut off your wings and throw you off this cloud now." Arthur whispered with venom soaking his every word.

Roderich's eyes narrowed at the blonde angel as he took a few steps back for safety.

"He's a _demon_, Arthur. Demons _kill_ people. People _we_ are charged with protecting. Have you forgotten who and what you are?" Roderich questioned suspiciously.

"I'm an_ archangel. _I am charged with protecting the innocent. As far as both of us are concerned, Alfred is still innocent," Arthur snapped viciously before adding,"But it seems I am the only one that chooses to look past the horns, tail, and fangs to see it."

Roderich was a bit shocked to hear this. Like Arthur, he was an archangel. No one ever talked to him like that. Ever.

"That maybe so. But how long will that last? He lives in_ Hell_. Not to mention high-ranking _demons_ have taken an interest in him. Wake up, Arthur. We no longer live in the medieval age. No one can save that boy from being evil someday. Not even _you_." Roderich said coldly.

Arthur was struck speechless. He wanted to scream at the other angel that he was wrong and Alfred was capable of being saved. But he knew in his heart that was most likely not the case.

"Look, I am only saying this because I am your friend. I'd rather see the boy's own dead body then to see him standing over your own." Roderich said softly.

He didn't want to upset Arthur, but he had to say these words. He didn't want to see Arthur die. Despite their differences, he cared deeply for his fellow archangel.

"I need time to think." Arthur said after a few seconds of silence.

He needed to decide whether killing Alfred would be the best thing to do. He didn't want to kill the beloved little demon, but at the moment, it sounded like it might be his only option.

He couldn't deny the fact the demons had taken an interest in the child. Could they be planning to use the child to kill him and possibly others? Arthur didn't want to think about that, but knew it was definitely a possiblity.

"Of course." Roderich murmured. The dark-haired angel walked towards the end of the cloud and launched himself off so he could leave Arthur alone.

It wasn't until Roderich was a good several miles away did he say to himself,"I sincerely hope that you can bring yourself to kill him. For if you don't, I will."

**So was it long enough CartoonCouples101? Sorry if it's not. I'm not really used to putting up anything past 2,500 words. That first chapter was pretty much a miracle for me.**

**Anyhoo, hope you guys liked it! Please let me know what you think and if you have any ideas for it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Um, yeah. I don't really have anything to say right now. Except for: Hope you enjoy.**

Arthur was bored. Taking care of the work of a normal angel was rather tedious in his opinion and that seemed to be the only thing he ever did lately.

The work was way too easy for him. Arthur was one of those Archangel's that found great enjoyment in being challenged. Collecting the souls of the humans whose lives were cut short was anything but challenging.

Well, except for when he was sent to retrieve the soul of Alfred. That experience was certainly a special case.

Whatever angel could say they were sent to Earth to retrieve the soul of child who had belonged to a satanic cult and had turned into a demon shortly after he had died? Probably not many. As far as anyone, even God, could tell, Arthur was the only one who had ever had an experience such as that.

Speaking of the little demon, it's been a while since the Archangel had seen him. By a long time, he meant about two weeks. To most that wasn't very long, but to Arthur, it had seemed like an eternity. He wasn't used to being away from his little evil ball of energy for such a long period of time.

"Maybe I should I call him." Arthur murmured to himself thoughtfully. After only a few seconds of silent deliberation, Arthur decided to summon the child.

The angel looked around carefully so as not to arouse any interest from the other angels. The others liked Alfred well enough, but having them around was just uncomforable for Arthu for some unknown reason.

Once he was sure the coast was clear, Arthur walked over to the middle of the cloud he was sitting on and chanted the necessary words that would summon the young demon.

By now Arthur was used to the intense flame and the whirling winds that the spell brought. He had performed it so many times that he didn't really bother in paying attention to it anymore.

He always looked more forward to who it brought with it.

After a few minutes of waiting in silence, the flames died down to reveal Alfred who had a look of surprise written all over his pale little face.

"Arthur?" the child asked as he spotted the angel standing only a few feet away.

The taller blonde nodded and kneeled down so that the child could run into his arms like he usually did. The little demon did just that.

Alfred, with a running start, jumped into the Archangel's arms and gave a happy cry as he was hefted into the air.

"It's about time you called! Do you know how long it's been?! Like two weeks! I mean, sure, hanging out with the others in Hell can be fun in all, but I like hanging out with you more." Alfred said casually.

Arthur couldn't help but smile as he heard those words leave the child's lips. Never in the thousands of years that he's been alive has he ever felt so special to someone; whether that be a human, a demon, or even another angel.

"Well, I missed you too. How has Hell been treating you?" Arthur asked as he set the child back down.

"Pretty good. I've been learning lots of new stuff. I can even breathe fire now! Wanna see?" Alfred asked excitedly. He was very proud of his new ability. He was told not many demons were able to perform such a difficult task.

Arthur chuckled in amusement as he saw how excited Alfred always got when he learned a new ability. "Not now. Maybe later, 'kay?" The dark-haired child pouted but left it at that.

"Fine. So what do you want to do? Wanna go fly?" Alfred asked with his best puppy look. If he couldn't show the angel his new trick then Arthur should at least be kind enough to go do that activity with him.

Arthur chuckled and ruffled Alfred's hair. "Sure. Let's go do some flying. But please refrain from cheating like you did last time." the angel said.

Alfred shot the man a mock hurt expression as he said,"I did no such thing."

"I'm pretty sure grabbing a goose and throwing the poor avian at me so that you can fly ahead is classified as cheating. Or at least in Heaven it is. I can't really vouch for Hell." Arthur said as a light chuckle rumbled through his chest.

"It's perfectly fine in Hell. Gilbert does it all the time." Alfred said nonchalantly.

Arthur shivered as he thought about the tricks Gilbert might have used to win in a race against Alfred. The white-haired demon was well known for his cruel disposition. Arthur had no doubt Gilbert had used those deadly tricks of his to hurt Alfred in order to win a mere race.

"Oh. I see. What about Francis and Antonio? Have you raced them as well?" Arthur asked as he extended his soft, feathered wings.

Alfred extended his own leathery wings to their full length, which wasn't much, as he said,"I race them too. Francis also cheats but he's not very good at it. As for Antonio, well, let's just say he tends to get distracted and pretty much forfeits the race."

Arthur believed it when Alfred said that Francis was a horrible cheater. The man was rather pitiful in that aspect. But what the child said about Antonio surprised him. He had always known Antonio to be observant and ruthless. That's what him such a powerful enemy for Arthur back in the Medieval days and even so early as a century ago.

But now it seemed the demon was losing it. No longer did it sound like he was the fearsome, giant-axe-wielding-terror from the deepest clutches of Hell.

Arthur wanted to laugh. He was chalking Antonio up to be some sort of Super-Evil-Demon or even the Devil himself. But he knew that wasn't true. He remembered Antonio back when he was still an Archangel and they were fighting the forces of the Devil side-by-side.

Antonio was certainly no Devil. Besides, as horrific as Antonio's crimes might have been, they could never measure up to that of what the Devil had ever done. That was why he was given the name of 'The Devil'.

Speaking of the Devil, Arthur was reminded of a question he needed to ask Alfred. "Have you ever met Lucifer?"

Alfred's face took on a hint of confusion. "Who's he?"

Arthur refrained from face-palming and instead opted to giving the child a strained smile before saying,"The _Devil_."

Alfred's eyes lit up in understanding as he said,"Of course I know the Devil! I have dinner with him every night and he teaches me a lot of stuff too!" The child's voice was filled with pride as if dining with the Devil was such an esteemed honor to possess.

Arthur found this information only a little disturbing. But he had no idea as to what the inner-workings of Hell was like. For all he knew, something like this was completely normal there.

"I see. Well, I think that's enough for questions. How about we fly?" Arthur said awkwardly. He felt a bit embarrassed now after asking a child questions such as those. He didn't know what Hell was like. Discussing such questions with Alfred seemed weird in Arthur's book.

"Sure." Alfred answered excitedly.

The two winged-beings readied themselves to take off but were stopped by someone else joining them on the cloud.

"Hold on, Arthur. I come carrying a message from your brother. He wants to see you as soon as possible." the man said.

Arthur and Alfred both groaned in unison. They would recognize that snottish voice even if they were blind.

"What are you talking about, _Roderich_?" Arthur asked with no attempt at hiding his current contempt for the other.

Roderich flinched as the harsh words hit his ears. He wasn't used to being talked to with such anger lacing their voice. "Your brother, Allistor, wishes to see you. He said it was urgent. I was there so I told him I would relay the message to you myself." Roderich explained.

Arthur mulled this info around in his head. Should he trust the other angel's word?

Him and Roderich used to be on fair terms, but with each passing week since Arthur started summoning Alfred, it was like their already meager friendship was getting worse and worse. Or at least that was the way it was turning out in Arthur's mind. He could tell Roderich felt otherwise.

But then again, Roderich was weak. He may be an Archangel, but that didn't mean he had the ability nor skill to kill a demon. The man was more of a diplomat than a fighter. Even if Roderich could land a hit, it probably wouldn't kill Alfred.

With that comforting thought in mind, Arthur nodded his head.

"Stay here for just a minute, Alfred. It seems I need to go take care of some business." the blonde angel said gently to the young demon. Arthur then turned his attention to the other angel and gave him a warning glare before taking off in the direction Roderich had just come from.

The other angel patiently waited until Arthur was far enough away before properly addressing the demon child.

"It's been awhile, Alfred." Roderich commented dryly.

The child shot the man a fake 'sweet smile'. "I can't really say that is a bad thing. Don't think I don't know what you're up to." the child said with a fake, sugary-sweet voice.

Roderich sent the little demon his own fake smile before saying,"See? This is why you should be destroyed. You are exactly what I thought you are."

The child replied with,"Making such horrible accusations is not befitting of an _Angel_ like yourself. What makes you think I won't kill you first?"

Roderich's smile faltered but he managed to say,"Idle threats don't suit a _child _much like yourself."

Alfred wasn't a child in his eyes, but he still retained the same physical features as that of a child. If the demon had stayed human then Roderich would have considered him a child. But in the dark-haired angel's eyes, Alfred stopped being a child the second he turned into a demon.

Alfred chuckled wickedly as he paced around the cloud. "I suppose you're in luck. It's not physically possible for me to kill you right now. If I could, I would likely have killed you from the moment you stepped onto this cloud."

Roderich's smile disappeared altogether as he stared the child down with the angriest glare he could muster at the moment.

"Perfect opportunity for me then, don't you think?" Roderich whispered with little remorse. He would feel absolutely no guilt when he killed the child. What he was about to do would better the lives of everyone around him; whether they knew that or not.

In the course of a split second, Roderich summoned a silver sword and swung it down upon Alfred's head.

The weapon stopped only a few millimeters away from Alfred's head as if some unforeseen object had kept it from connecting with its intended target.

The child glared up at the taller being as he said,"You just made the biggest mistake of your pathetic excuse for a life. Just to let you know, I may not be able to kill you, but that doesn't mean I can't _hurt_ you."

Before the Archangel could even blink, Alfred raised his right arm and made a slicing move through the air. The limb never touched Roderich, but an unseen force seemed to rip right through the angel's tender flesh.

Roderich cried out in suprise and pain as his skin was lacerated in one fell swoop.

Alfred backed away in slight fear as if he had no idea as to what he just did. Was it him that just did that to the holy being standing before him?

He must have since it was only he and Roderich standing on the cloud.

It was then Arthur chose to return from his meeting with his brother. Alfred merely stood there in utter shock as he sputtered for some reason as to why he was standing there with a screaming Archangel only three feet away from him.

"Kill him!" Roderich screamed at the other angel.

Arthur looked at the whole scene in bewilderment. Was it true then? Was everything Roderich said before about Alfred all true? He didn't want to believe it, but this seemed to be proof enough.

"Alfred, did you do this?" Arthur asked incredulously.

Alfred stuttered awkwardly as he searched for words that might trick Arthur into believing he was innocent. He wouldn't doubt it if someone told him he actually had hurt Roderich. He didn't remember the act, but he'd still believe it.

"I-I, uh..." Alfred said in an attempt at finding the necessary words.

His brain refused to properly work though. It just wasn't remotely possible at that moment in time. He was too shocked to even form any words.

Roderich screamed at his fellow angel yet again. Arthur only barely registered those words in his head. Could he really do it? Kill Alfred? A more valuable question for Arthur was whether he _should _do the horrible deed.

He summoned a sword that had been given to him by God and pointed its tip in Alfred's direction.

The angel's hand was shaking horribly, causing the tip of the sword to shake uncontrollably as well. But it wasn't his fault. He didn't want to kill the little demon. He had grown to love the boy. It wasn't a parent-child or brother-brother kind of love, but it was love nonetheless.

"I don't know if I can." Arthur whispered as his mind waged a war with itself.

"You have to! He'll only get worse!" Roderich choked out as he attempted to cover up the deep laceration that ran the length of his abdomen.

Arthur glanced from Alfred to his fellow angel and then back to the demon again.

"I...I..." Arthur decided not to think then. He extended his arm out in one quick thrust and stabbed Alfred in the spot where his heart was supposed to be.

The child cried out in pain and surprise. Never in the short months that he knew Arthur did he think the older blonde would ever hurt him the way he just had. He felt so horribly betrayed in the worst way possible.

He didn't want to die. Not again at least. Dying the first time had been horrible enough. Dying so early in his second life was just so unfair.

Alfred sputtered in confusion and anger as tears rolled down his alabaster cheeks.

"Why?" Alfred sniffled as he clutched his chest. The metallic, crimson liquid leaked through his trembling fingers and down the front of his chest in a steady stream. The blood stained the front of the boy's shirt a crimson red.

What frustrated him the most though was that Arthur wouldn't answer him.

He wanted an answer as to why he had been hurt like this. He knew it was because of the fact that he attacked Roderich, but he hadn't killed the man. Did merely injuring the Archangel really deem it as necessary for Arthur to inflict a killing blow?

He was always taught that angels were forgiving, merciful creatures. He had been so horribly wrong. He only wished he could have realized this sooner.

When the pain became too much, Alfred screwed his eyes shut and screamed like a person who was being burned alive. As if on cue, the child burst into flames. Arthur watched in horror as the child kept screaming and burning until there was nothing left of Alfred but ashes.

Arthur dropped his sword in shock and fell to his knees. The Archangel cried out to the open sky above him as he realized what he had done.

He had killed Alfred. There was no mistaking that.

He had stabbed the demon child in the one spot that would always kill a demon. The child had even burst into flames and left nothing but ashes much like demons who had just been killed.

There was no denying it now. Alfred, the one child in the world he had ever come to love, was dead.

"I'm so sorry." Arthur whispered as tears pricked his eyes.

Roderich staggered over to his fellow angel and rest his free hand on the blonde's shoulder. "You did the right thing." Roderich murmured in an attempt at soothing Arthur's aching heart.

He hadn't expected Arthur to take this so harshly. Sure, maybe shed a few tears here and there, but never had he expected the strong-willed Archangel to ever openly bawl like a young baby would.

Arthur directed his most heated, angry glare at the other Archangel. "Don't touch me. Just go away. If you touch me again I just might finish what Alfred started." The blonde ripped his shoulder away from Roderich's hand.

The brown-haired angel's eyes widened in slight surprise.

Roderich backed away and said nothing on the matter. He let Arthur walk away to the other side of the cloud and watched as the blonde dove down towards the Earth.

Had he messed up when he had tried to kill Alfred? Was it a mistake to even try? No. Of course not. The child was an abomination. It should be impossible for him to even exist as a demon. It was a good thing they had killed him now. Who knows what the child might have grown up to be.

With his mind at better ease, Roderich attempted to fly off and find another angel that could heal his painful wound.

But Arthur wasn't sharing those same feelings. He felt horrible. He was disgusted with himself for what he had done.

"What have I done?" Arthur repeated for what seemed like the hundreth time in the last hour. Unfortunately for the Archangel, he had no idea just how many times he would be saying those four words for the next three centuries.

**Uhm, still don't really have much to say. I'm sorry though that this isn't as long as some of you might like. But hey, I felt lazy and I have exams coming up that I need to study for. Anyhoo, I hope you guys liked it. If you hate it then whatever. Just tell me if there is anything you'd like to see me add or even get rid of. Any suggestions are welcome. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I suppose the people who are reading this are awfully lucky. I was supposed to update three other chapters for other fanfics. But I really felt the need to update this fairly quickly seeing as I left everyone sort of hanging in the last chapter. I suppose this one will make everyone a little happier. Hope you enjoy.**

~11:50pm on December 31st, 1999~

"Where are they?" Allistor whispered in irritation as he scanned the bustling streets sitting below the skyscraper he was currently standing on.

"Relax. We still have ten more minutes." Arthur snapped as his own eyes travelled from one human's face to another as he looked for the familiar face of any demon he could think of. He didn't recognize any of them though.

Thanks to Arthur's magic, he would have been able to tell if the demons distorted their features in order to look like someone else. But nothing.

It was frustrating. Every being in Heaven knew tonight would be the night Hell would make a major move in their battle with each other. What their plan was, he wasn't all that sure. They hadn't experienced an event so stressful since two thousand years ago.

It been shortly after Jesus' death that the ground had shaken so horribly. Heaven didn't know what to think of the event. Only until a couple of years ago did they come to the conclusion that it was a horrible earthquake. One of the worst ones in history, actually.

Would tonight be the same?

Arthur certainly hoped it wouldn't be like what had happened so many centuries ago. He had been a fairly new angel then and going through that experience had been frightening to say the least.

"Do you think it'll be like two-thousand years ago?" Arthur whispered suddenly.

Allistor stopped scanning the people below to look at his brother seriously. "I doubt so. That was most likely an earthquake. We've known for centuries now that Hell was going to attack as soon as the clock strikes midnight tonight. Both events are most likely not connected."

Arthur felt only a little relieved.

He didn't care whether anything happened to himself. But he did fear for his brother. The red-headed angel was the only tihng he had cared for since...well...since Alfred had died.

Thinking back to the days he had spent with the little demon left Arthur feeling cold and bitter all over again.

"Stop it." Allistor said suddenly cut into Arthur's thoughts.

Arthur snapped out of his reverie and looked at his brother with surprised eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Allistor chuckled mirthlessly before saying,"You got that angry, distant look on your face. You only get that face when you start thinking about _you-know-who_."

The blonde angel shivered as his brain processed who his brother was speaking of.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Arthur snapped angrily in slight embarrassment. He didn't want to think about it anymore.

"You thought about him first." Allistor reprimanded before turning back to look at the crowds of people walking the streets below yet again.

Arthur wanted to make some snappy comeback but thought it best not to. Only two left before midnight struck. He had to focus now. They weren't the only angels stationed around the Earth watching out for demons, but that didn't mean he could just slack off now.

They had been at war with Hell for countless centuries. Slacking now could possibly mean the death of Heaven. Arthur didn't want the reason of Heaven falling to be on his shoulders all because he missed someone who was supposed to be his enemy. It would be utter blasphemy and would bring great shame to not only his own name, but to God's.

Arthur couldn't do that. He just couldn't.

That was why he mentally slapped himself and prepared his body for anything that was about to come.

Both Arthur and Allistor tensed up as they watched the clock below them strike midnight and listened as a deafening roar of cheers erupted from the humans around the city.

Both angels looked around awkwardly as they searched for any signs of the demons.

Nothing. Was this supposed to be a part of the evil plan the demon's had concocted to finally destroy them? Because if it was, they were at a horrible start.

"The fuck is this shit?" Allistor said suddenly.

Arthur shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not really all that sure. Could the time below be wrong?" the angel asked.

Allistor shook his head. "I don't think so. Maybe-"

The angel was suddenly caught off though as the ground beneath them started shaking like there was an earthquake currently taking place. But as Arthur gripped the ledge they were leaning against, his eyes were able to focus long enough to see that the humans below were definitely not experiencing the same thing as them.

Not even a minute later did the intense shaking stop.

Arthur was thrown to the ground alongisde his brother as the bone-rattling earthquake stopped.

"What in the fucking hell was that shit?" Allistor all but screamed in exasperation. Arthur couldn't help but feel just rattled as his freaked out brother.

"What was that about the earthquake two-thousand years ago not being connected to tonight?" Arthur asked.

Allistor cracked up a bit at hearing that.

"Shut up. How was I supposed to know that Hell's great weapon was supposed to be a seemingly harmless earthquake." Allistor snickered.

"So what now?" Arthur asked after his brother finally got done laughing.

The red-headed angel shrugged and looked around awkwardly yet again. "Go back upstairs, I guess."

Arthur nodded his head in agreement and prepared to launch himself off the building and into the night before he was suddenly stopped by several other angels joining them on the roof.

"What's going on?" Arthur asked curiously. He recognized some of the angels as messanger angels. That could only mean that something had happened and God needed his angels up to date on some new info.

"There was no attack. But God is still worried. He fears that the great shaking that happened two-thousand years ago is connected to what happened tonight. He wants you, Arthur, to summon a demon and interrogate him on what just happened tonight." one of the angel's said while slightly out of breath.

Arthur groaned in exasperation. He really didn't want to do any summoning. Alfred had been the only demon he had ever summoned.

He didn't want to do so with another demon.

"I can't. Sorry. You're going to have to find someone else." Arthur said as he crossed his arms. There should be plenty of other angels that could do it, right?

"Sorry, sir. But all the others who could do it before have either been permanently killed or have Fallen. You are the only one left that is even capable of doing what God requests." the messanger said.

Arthur groaned like a child who had been told he had to clean his filthy room before he could play videogames.

"Dammit." Arthur growled to himself as he walked to the center of the building.

He wasn't quite sure he would be able to summon a demon. He had cast a spell on Alfred so that he could summon him easily.

Summoning a demon he had never even seen let alone met would be difficult to say the least.

But he figured it must be possible. He had been told that if the demon someone usually summoned were to die then any other demon sharing the same blood as the last one could take their place.

If Arthur remembered correctly, Alfred had mentioned one day that he had a twin brother at the time of his death as a human.

There had to be a fairly good chance that his brother had also become a demon.

Arthur mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do. Would the demon's brother look anything like Alfred had looked? He wouldn't doubt it considering they were twins.

The angel felt the words of the spell leave his lips with such familiarity that he was almost shocked.

It had been centuries since he had said this spell and yet it felt so natural to say.

It wasn't soon after that flames started slowly swirling in the middle of the concrete on the building.

Arthur backed away and nervously waited for the spell to be complete. He desperately hoped that Alfred's brother wouldn't look like the little demon he had loved so much.

"Is it working?" Allistor asked after a few minutes of silence.

Nothing had happened at that point. No little demon had popped out of the flames yet. Arthur was actually starting to think that maybe Alfred's brother had actually been taken to Heaven.

But just as he thought of that possibilty, the flames started swirling violently before exploding and shooting into the open air.

A majority of the angels standing on the building were knocked to the ground as the intense flames stung at their delicate skin and nearly fried their flowing hair.

"What in the flying fuck just happened?" Arthur heard Allistor yell as smoke billowed out across the rooftop.

Arthur was about to yell at his brother to shut up but was stopped short as the shape of a figure started to emerge from the smokey veil.

The blonde angel immediately leaped to his feet and prepared himself for what would appear after the smoke cleared.

Arthur couldn't help but feel slightly frightened as he noticed that the person behind the smoke was definitely bigger than a little kid. This person was definitely bigger than Arthur. This was a grown man.

As soon as the smoke cleared, Arthur couldn't help but stare at the demon in shock.

Maybe he really had summoned Alfred's brother. The demon was the spitting image of what an adult Alfred would have looked like. Only difference was that he was wearing modern day teenage clothes while Alfred had worn the clothes of a colonial American family.

The demon looked around curiously as he examined his new surroundings.

"Dudes. Wtf? I was just partying and you pull me away? That's messed up." the demon said casually as he crossesd his arms in mock disappointment.

Arthur was definitely shocked. The guy talked like he dressed.

"What's your name?" Arthur asked carefully. The demon cocked his head as he studied the blonde angel with great interest.

After a few seconds of scanning the angel's figure, the demon smiled wickedly.

"Ah. It's you." the demon said before licking his lips as he gave the angel a suggestive look. Arthur couldn't help but shudder as a feeling of disgust ran through his body.

"Who are you?" Arthur demanded again.

The demon dropped his teasing gaze and shrugged his shoulders. "Who do you _think _I am? Surely you recognize who I look like, right?"

Arthur's eyes widened only a little. "Alfred's twin, I presume?" Arthur asked suspiciously.

The demon couldn't help but laugh. "Well, at least I'm a bit recognizable. So, why'd you summon me, _Archangel_?"

Arthur took a deep breath before launching into a quick explanation of what he wanted to know. "What was that shaking tonight? What are you demons planning?"

A smirk erupted on the demon's face. "Planning? We didn't plan anything. It just _happens_. It's nothing anyone can really control." the demon said which only confused the angels standing on the roof.

"What are you talking about? What _happened_?" Arthur snapped as his patience slowly slipped away.

"I can't just go and tell you all willy-nilly like that. I have to get something in return. What do you have to offer?" the demon asked as he slowly inched closer to Arthur.

The angel unconciously took a step back as he noticed the demon was advancing on him.

"Whatever you want." Arthur said. The angel almost instantly regretted saying those dreaded words.

A gleeful expression appeared on the demon's face. "Deal. Now what do you want to know first? What I want from you or what caused tonight's shaking?"

Arthur gulped in slight fear.

"What happened?" Arthur asked uncertainly. Might as well figure out what the hell was going on first.

"Hell is officially under new management." the demon said simply.

Every angel looked at the demon like he was nuts. "What is that supposed to mean?" Allistor cut in.

Without his gaze ever leaving Arthur's, the demon answered,"There's a new Devil. This only happens every two-thousand years. That shaking was merely the new power being drawn into the new Devil. Or some shit like that. I'm not really all that familiar with this kind of stuff."

Arthur felt himself shake slightly in fear. A new Devil? That couldn't be good.

"So what do you want in return?" Allistor asked. It didn't look like Arthur was about to say anything yet and so he felt the need to do it himself.

The demon walked until he was standing only a mere few inches from Arthur's own body.

"I want to bring the person who killed me to Hell." the demon whispered as his piercing blue eyes stared into Arthur's own emerald orbs.

"And who might that be?" Arthur asked coldly. The demon was making it sound like it was Arthur that had killed him. But he knew that wasn't the case. He hadn't killed Alfred's brother.

The demon chuckled darkly before seizing Arthur's chin harshly in his hand. "You, of course." the demon whispered before grabbing the Archangel's arms roughly.

The angel squeezed his eyes shut as he was suddenly whipped off of the building and its side.

The blonde absolutely refused to open his eyes for fear of what they might find. Was he being thrown to his death?

After a few more seconds of plunging through the air, the angel finally stopped. His shivering body was greeted by the strong gust of heated vapors whipping against his skin as he was slowly set on his feet.

But his legs were shaking so horribly, he just couldn't keep his body up.

The angel crumpled to the ground with his hands still covering his eyes in a pathetic attempt at hiding the horrors he knew he would see if he dropped them.

"What's the matter, _Arthur_?" the demon purred in his ear.

Arthur decided to grow some courage and drop his hands so that he could glare at the demon. He almost wished he hadn't.

Instead of the normal human clothing he had been wearing before, the demon was now wearing a black piece of clothing that was wrapped tightly around his waist and went down to his knees. The demon also shedded his shirt and overly large jacket, instead opting for wearing nothing.

Arthur also noticed that his sneakers were gone and he was barefoot. But what added to the dark appearance was the simple but beautiful golden armbands and large necklace hanging from his olive-skinned neck.

"Who are you?" Arthur whispered as he attempted to back away from the intimidating demon. He didn't understand what was wrong with him. Sure he was sitting in the midst of Hell with a very creepy demon looming above him, but why couldn't he find the courage to stand up properly and at least keep his ground?

"I go by many names now. Satan. El Diablo. The _Devil_. But _you_ can just call me Alfred."

**I would have gotten this fic updated a lot sooner but I was in the midst of exams. But I'm nearly finished with them and had enough time to finally finish this damn thing. Hope you guys liked it! I'm going to try to refrain from updating this so that I can update my others. Please tell me what you think! **


End file.
